ON THE SILVER SCREEN
by LilMizSparrowChild
Summary: 6 girls think it will b fun to stay after hours to watch POTC one last time b4 they wait 6 months for the DVD.But then,they find out they're sucked in2 the movie!Now they're stuck with the main characters!WILL THEY SURVIVE!
1. IN THE THEATER AT NIGHT

YO HO EVRY1! I know I haven't posted in a LOOOONG time. BUT NOW, HERE I AM AGAIN! AND ATTEMPTING ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE R&R! This just popped in my head, and I made it up as I went. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!  
  
CHAPPIE 1: ALONE IN A THEATER  
"Man that was the BEST MOVIE EVER!"  
  
"Well of course! It had MY Orli in it!" My buddies, Mia, Becky, Cynthia, Caroline, and I had just finished watching Pirates of the Caribbean at the theaters Friday night. We all pulled our allowances together, and went out to the new movie that we heard so much about.  
  
"I just wish I could see it again," I grumbled gloomily as we walked out of the theater.  
  
"Well, we can't," Caroline said. "We spent all of our money. We barley even have a quarter to spend at the arcade!" There's Caroline for you; always stating the obvious!  
  
"BUT I CAN'T JUST SIT IN MY BED ROTTING AND WAITING FOR THE DVD!" I exclaimed loudly. "I AM A VERY IMPATIENT GIRL!"  
  
"Ain't that the truth..." Mia said under her breath.  
  
"Well, we DEFINNETLY can't stay in this cinema all night and watch the movie ourselves," Cynthia said. I stopped dead my tracks. I slowly turned my head around towards the others. I threw up my arms and shouted "THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA CYNTHIA!" Everyone around us looked at me like I was some nutcase loose from the nuthouse.  
  
"Jeannine, what are you trying to say?" Becky asked quietly. I looked around my shoulders, then gestured the girls to assemble into a huddle.  
  
"I'm saying that we wait for the opportune moment," I whispered imitating Jack Sparrow's voice, "when everyone leaves the place, then we scurry up to the projector room, turn on the projector, get back to our seats, and watch the movie!" The girls looked at me in amazement. Caroline then smiled mischievously.  
  
"You know, that isn't such a bad idea!" Caroline whispered.  
  
"You're daft lady!" Becky hissed, imitating AnaMaria's voice. "You BOTH are!"  
  
"Daft like Jack," Cynthia replied mimicking Mr. Gibbs' voice.  
  
"REALLY daft!" Mia said. I shot an evil glance at her.  
  
"Anyone who agrees with the idea, say 'Aye!'" I said, throwing my fist into the air. Everyone, even Mia, shot their fists into the air and shouted "AYE!" "It's settled then! We stay in the cinema all night!"  
  
"One question," Caroline said. "How are we supposed to stay hidden in a HUGE place swarming with THOUSANDS of people?" I smiled menacingly.  
  
"Anyone have to go to the bathroom?"  
AN HOUR AND 47 MINUTES LATER...  
"ATTENTION, CINEMANIA IS NOW CLOSED."  
  
"Let's go," I whispered. All 5 of us got out of our own stalls, and filed out of the ladies bathroom. All seemed quiet. "Just to make sure..." I cupped my hands over my mouth, and shouted at the top of my lungs, "I THINK JOHNNY DEPP IS THE SEXIEST THING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Silence. "I had to get that out of me!"  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Becky screamed. "ORLANDO BLOOM IS THE SEXIEST THING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" I looked at her. She smiled and said, "I had to get that out of me!"  
  
"Okay," I said, "the next step is to find our theater number, so that way we can find the theater projector room. Who's still has their ticket?"  
  
"I DO!" Caroline shouted. She then stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, and pulled out a ticket. I snatched it from her hands and read it.  
  
"Theater 16," I told everyone. "That's where our movie was." I looked at Mia, who was shaking a bit, with a looked like she would barf. "Did you have too much candy?" I asked her. "I told you not to get that 5th package of Goobers!"  
  
"N-no. I-It's not th-th-that," she stuttered. "It's j-just that, I've heard stories about that theater. We shouldn't be doing this!"  
  
"But you said 'Aye!'" I said, steaming mad. "You agreed to do this!"  
  
"But legend has it that some people have stayed after closing hours, just to watch a movie again at the same exact theater that we're going to, and they were never seen again," Mia said still quaking.  
  
"Oh, common, Mia!" Caroline said. "You don't actually believe in that silly story, do you? NOW COMMON! LET'S GO!" Caroline marched up front, walking down the eerily empty hall. We all then followed her, and stopped at the end of the hall.  
  
"Okaaaay," Cynthia said, "now where do we go to the projector room?" All of a sudden, there was a loud whir coming from the left side from where we were standing, and then a big THUMP. Suddenly, the wall opened, and out poured blinding light.  
  
"This is SO freaky," Becky said a little scared.  
  
"I'M OUTTA HERE!" cried Mia. She turned around, and almost ran for it, but I grabbed her collar just in time, and pulled her back, and I stared at her in the face.  
  
"If you wanna walk all the way home from here at 11 at night, then be my guest," I hissed. Mia whimpered. I let her go, and stared back at the light.  
  
"Well, should we go in?" asked Cynthia.  
  
"It might lead us to where we want to go," Becky said.  
  
"Or it could lead us to death," whispered Mia. I rolled my eyes, and stepped closer towards the light. I slowly put my hand into the streaming light, and nothing happened. I shrudded my shoulders, and stepped in. Still, nothing happened. Soon, everyone was in the light, but once the last girl got in, the doors shut, and we were in complete darkness.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" cried Mia.  
  
"PROJECTOR ROOM, PLEASE," said a voice. Everyone remained silent. Then I decided to speak up. I gulped, and said, "Room 16." All of a sudden, we were all glued to the floor, the elevator moving at high-speed. We all were screaming bloody murder.  
  
"MOMMY, MAKE IT STOP!" shouted Cynthia. With that, the elevator came to a complete halt. Our heads smacked the ceiling, and fell to the floor. The doors opened again, and we all crawled out as fast as we could. As soon as we were all out, the doors slammed shut, and the whir grew smaller and finally disappeared.  
  
"I will never ride another elevator forever," I gasped. I shook my head, looked up, and saw a door with a sign that just said "16". "Here we are ladies," I wheezed, lazily thrusting a finger towards the door. "Theater 16." We all slowly got back up on our feet, and stood in front of the door. I looked at everyone, and asked, "Are you all ready?" The girls nodded. I slowly put my hand on the knob, and cautiously opened it. Inside was one lonely projector, with the film still in it.  
  
"Alright, now all we need to do is to turn it on!" Caroline said. "Does anyone know how to turn on a projector?" With that, the projector turned on ALL BY ITSELF.  
  
"MMMMM!" Mia whimpered. Then, as if it were magic, a huge slice of the wall opened and there were stairs leading down to the seats below.  
  
"Weird," Cynthia said, "but at least we can get to our seats on time!" So we all filed down the stairs, and sat down in the same seats we were in last time. Once we were seated, the stairs disappeared, and the movie began.  
  
"I can't believe we actually pulled it off!" I said, smiling happily and squirming in my seat with excitement.  
  
"I had no worries about it at all!" Mia said smugly. We all shushed her, and watched little Elizabeth Swann singing on the ship.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up-"Suddenly, a grimy hand grabbed her shoulder, and Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Quiet, miss," an old sailor ordered her. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't wanna bring 'em down on us, now do ya?"  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, that will do." It was a young Norrington.  
  
"So you guys, what did I tell ya?" I whispered. "I got us in, we're enjoying a movie we won't be able to see for at least 6 months, aren't we all happy?"  
  
"I must admit, Jeannine," Caroline said, mimicking Barbossa, "I thought I had ya figured. Turns out yer a hard girl to predict."  
  
"Me, I'm dishonest!" I said, imitating Jack. "And a dishonest girl you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the HONEST ones you wanna watch out for, because you can never predict when their going to do something incredibly... shtupid."  
  
"You know, Jeannine, you are one amazing person," Becky complimented, shaking her head.  
  
"Thank you!" I thanked.  
  
"It's okay," little Elizabeth said to the rescued young Will Turner. "My name is Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"W-Will Turner," stuttered little Will. Elizabeth smiled at him.  
  
"I'm watching over you, Will," Then, Will passed out. When he did, he revealed a golden chain. Elizabeth, being curious, took the chain and pulled it off of his neck. In her hand was a golden skull medallion. It meant one thing to her.  
  
"Y-You're a-pirate!" she said scared.  
  
"No he's not!" Mia complimented. I gave her a death stare to tell her to be quiet. Whoa, now I all of a sudden I felt so tired. What time was it? I looked at my watch, and pressed the "GLOW" button. 11:58 PM. Wow! It was that late? I couldn't go to sleep. I had to stay awake! This was my chance to see this for one last time. I looked back at the screen. Now it was the scene were Elizabeth was at the back of the boat. She looked behind her shoulders, then looked down at her hands. In them was the pirate medallion. A cursed pirate medallion to be exact. She took it and held it up in front of her to look at it. Now my eyes began to droop. I quickly opened them, but they just fell back down. I tried to keep them open, but now I was loosing. The music began to grow scarier...my watch chimed... It was 12 o' clock Saturday...then, I was engulfed in complete darkness. Suddenly, I was hurtling through a white tunnel, with pictures of Jack Sparrow on the sides. This was one weird dream. Then I looked to the right of me, and saw Mia flying through the tunnel with me. Suddenly, it was dark again, and I felt myself hit something liquidy. Then, I was out like a light. 


	2. MEETING MISS SWANN

Sorry it's been a day, but I was REAL busy! But now, without further ado, HERE IS CHAPPIE 2! (hey,that rhymed!) AND I APPOLIGIZE IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG FROM THE MOVIE! (like what objects are or what the characters say!)   
  
CHAPTER 2: MEETING MISS SWANN (as told by Caroline)  
  
I slowly woke up, a bit dizzy from my dream. I was being hurtled through a white tunnel with pictures of Elizabeth Swann on the sides...and then I fell hard on something. I sat up and rubbed my head. Then, I slowly opened my eyes. I almost gave a loud shriek. I was in some room that was really old fashioned.  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" I whispered to myself, but what came out my mouth was not my normal accent. I now had an ENGLISH accent! What the hell was going on?!  
  
"Who are you?" asked a voice demandingly from behind me. I stood up and wheeled around, and saw sitting bolt upright in the giant canopy was-  
  
"Keira Knightly???" I asked the woman sitting up in the bed, who was looking straight into my eyes. She then changed the expression of her face from scared to confused.  
  
"Who's 'Keria Knightly'?" asked the woman in the bed. "If you're talking about me, my name is Elizabeth Swann. And what are you doing in my father's mansion?"  
  
I think this lady really is Elizabeth, I thought to myself. Was I sucked into the actual movie? No way. This must still be part of my dream. I gotta go with the flow.  
  
"Well, um...I came here wondering if, well, you could give me directions on how to get to the fort?" I lied.  
  
"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Because I heard there's a ceremony going on this morning." Of course this ceremony was for Norrington's promotion. But I couldn't tell her that since she had no idea about it. I didn't want to ruin the movie!  
  
"Well, that's a coincidence, because my father is taking me to Fort Charles as well. I wonder why..." She left that thought hanging in the air. She then shook her head. "I could tell you later. Now, what is your name?" I cleared my throat.  
  
"My name's Caroline. Caroline Citly." Now that was the truth.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, Caroline," Elizabeth greeted happily. "I don't think I should ask how you got into here."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know," I told her. We both giggled. Then, Elizabeth looked over to her large makeup desk. (At least, it looked like a makeup desk.)  
  
"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" I asked concerned. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Elizabeth then grabbed her candleholder on her bedside table and got out of bed. She walked over to the desk, but her candle down on top, the pulled out a drawer. I walked over, and looked over her shoulder. She then pulled out some junk, and revealed a small little handle. Elizabeth tugged on it, and exposed a golden medallion with a skull in the middle. I knew what it was. It was the cursed treasure of Cortez. Too bad Elizabeth didn't know what it really was.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about this," she whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. She then pulled out the medallion, with a chain attached to it, and cradled it in her hands. She ran her thumb across the dust covered treasure. Elizabeth then looked up into the mirror, then put the medallion around her neck. She examined herself wearing it. If only she knew... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. We both gasped.  
  
"Elizabeth?" It was Elizabeth's dad, Governor Swann!  
  
"Quick! HIDE!" Elizabeth hissed. I then dived under the canopy, while Elizabeth scrambled around the room. Suddenly, a chair was knocked down by my head. I let out a small scream. Bad move.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you alright?" asked Mr. Swann from the other side of the door. "Are you-decent?"  
  
"Uh, yes...YES!" replied Elizabeth. I saw the bottom of the door open, and saw 3 pairs of feet walk in. It was the governor and Elizabeth's maids.  
  
"Oh, still abed at this hour?" Mr. Swann said. "It's a beautiful day you know." Suddenly, the drapes opened, and let in VERY bright sunlight. I squinted at the sudden burst of light, and I heard Elizabeth gasp from the suddenness as well. "I have a gift for you," he told his daughter. I saw a pair of one of the maid's shoes step up, and I saw Elizabeth's slippers walk up.  
  
"Oh, it's BEAUTIFUL!" Elizabeth said as she pulled out a dress. She began to walk off, but then stopped, and turned around. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" she asked curious.  
  
"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he told her. Then I heard Elizabeth giggle, and walk away behind this changing thing. "A-actually I-had hoped you'd be wearing it to the ceremony today."  
  
"Ceremony?" Elizabeth repeated as she took off her clothes.  
  
"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."  
  
"I knew it!" Elizabeth said a bit angry.  
  
"Commodore Norrington...as he's about to become. He's a fine gentlemen." I heard poor Elizabeth gasping for air. "He fancies you, you know." Elizabeth then gasped loudly as in pain. This was where they were putting on her corset. "Elizabeth? How's it coming?" Mr. Swann asked concerned.  
  
"It's-difficult to say!" Elizabeth gasped  
  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Governor Swann told her.  
  
"Well-women-in-London-must've learned-not-to breathe!" Elizabeth struggled to say. I quietly giggled, then had a deep thought. If it wasn't for that stupid corset, Elizabeth would never had passed out and fallen into the water, and if she hadn't fallen into the water, the medallion would had never called out to the Pearl, and if it hadn't called out the the Pearl-  
  
"Milord, you have a visitor." One of the butlers had come into the room to inform the Governor that a visitor, who happened to be Will Turner, had arrived. Then, I saw the feet of Governor Swann, the 2 maids, and the butler disappear from the room.  
  
"You can come out now," Elizabeth said. I then crawled out from under the bed, all covered in dust. I looked down and had my hands dust off my sides, then I realized I was wearing some fancy 17th century dress.  
  
"Oooo!" I said happily. "I still look fashionable!"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.  
  
"Nothing," I said quickly.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Turner," I heard Governor Swann greet Will.  
  
"Will's here?!" Elizabeth said excitedly. She then walked out of the room and into the hallway. I crept silently behind her.  
  
"Ah, I see you have two new apprentices?" Mr. Swann said. Wait, that wasn't a line in the movie! Elizabeth kept walking down the hallway, but I stopped at a wall that ended where that stair railing that overlooked below. I then peeked a head from around the wall, and I gasped.  
  
"What are their names?" asked Mr. Swann.  
  
"They're Rebecca Mound and Cynthia Flombeggo," replied Will. IT WAS MY FRIENDS!  
  
WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!! Is this a dream, or is this the real thing? TUNE IN 4 THE NEXT CHAPPIE! (I luv making those lil faces! ) 


End file.
